In Denial
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Despite her love for him, there is this thing she cant be honest with.


Title: Denial

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Erina Nakiri the new head and Chairwoman of Tosuki Academy, the grand academy of culinary arts in cooking is in dilemma in regards to her worry to the First Seat and her savior, Soma Yukihira.

"Are you sure that he is in the JSDF Air Base working now?" she looked worried and the same time guilty of things she has done with the First Seat.

"Well, I heard that his father pushed him to work there to train his body, mind and his abilities, he needs physical strength and stamina to be able to last on his shifts and the same time his concentration." Megumi said and Erina sighed.

"Though, I also heard that aside from cooking for many soldiers there he is to join the patrol training? Which means he's to join his cousin in patrolling hot spot areas… he might dies in combat if so?" pointed by Alice, hiding her grin seeing her cousin look worried and afraid.

* * *

A week passed and Erina being followed by Hisako has been secretly visiting the Polar Star Dorm only to find a brand new Harley Davidson soft tail deluxe with a matching lone star half helmet, she sees it every day when she secretly come to visit and wondered who owns it.

Until she came across her cousin and informed her that Soma got injured in some way and now in some hospital in their country. While she's trying to sink it in and letting her tears fall suddenly a first year came in screaming demanding about the first seat and wanting to challenge him, when the Director Erina is about to burst in anger looking for the man who's injured and had been accusing him as a truant for not attending school and complying with challenges suddenly a helicopter landed at the school's front yard, students started to see who it was and seeing the camouflage color of the aircraft, Erina had a hunch and started sprinting out to see who it was, the loud sound of the propeller and the strong wind kept blowing away her skirt, she cried harder seeing Soma stepping out the helicopter and giving salute to his friends, dropping his black duffle military molle tactical cargo gear bag on the grass and sporting his boyish grin showing his gratitude to his piloting cousin, Erina seeing how much he changed for just the few weeks he has been out, his hair was cut not that short but his side burns were slightly faded as a military personnel should be, his uniform in JSDF full combat except his upper uniform is tucked in his pants, his black boots shined, and noticing his arm started to form in a manly muscular shape as it looked harder and tighter than the last she saw him.

Erina covered her mouth with her palm and sprinted to him and hugging him by the torso, she can feel his muscular upper body already from training and his cooking escapade in the military feeding thousands of soldiers every day and joining them on drills and patrol.

Soma looked shocked that the woman who had been rejecting his efforts on courtship is not crying on his chest, he reluctantly wanted to hug her back when Alice mouthed, 'Seize the moment' and he did, he rubbed her back while she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked up with her pinkish face from crying.

"I thought you were going to die… and I feel bad because all you did is be nice and like me but I never returned any" she admitted, he smiled slightly and cupped her cheek.

"I just went to the request of my cousin, they hated MREs so he asked if I can train and cook for a lot of soldiers and in my own bargain, I wanted to join his training corps in the Rangers because you've been picking on my frail figure" he told and she felt back.

"Stop crying, I'm back" he told, "So… can I get the answer now?" he asked, "I mean I'm not forcing you and all… I can wait… but I was hoping you can give me a yes?" he added.

She sighed and nodded, "Yes… Soma-kun… I'm all yours" with that he picked her up easily and carried her in circles she squealed from the sudden actions of Soma, Hisako hugged Megumi and Alice out of happiness seeing her boss having to have a boyfriend now.

The girls who saw them in the yard started to shriek in glee seeing Soma kissed the Chairwoman full in the lips and she respondent" Soma was in cloud nine after the woman he had been in fancy likes him back, both were panting after the end of their make out.

He gave her one last peck and then rested his forehead to hers, she cupped his cheeks, "Don't scare me like that again"

"I wont…" he told.

"Uhm… excuse me… but may I ask to challenge Yukihira-sama?" the student who was earlier protesting to have Soma's attention for a challenge piped in, Erina glared at him shot him a bitter look, Soma laughed.

"Sure, man! I guess I can test out some few things that I learned" he told and Erina this time stared at her new boyfriend in disbelief, Soma picked up his bag and slings it on his back while holding it with his other hand, his free hand held Erina's who blushed at his gesture.

Inside of the stage kitchen where Soma and Erina joined forces against central won, Soma rummaged his bag for a clean shirt, taking out a black plain t-shirt with his family restaurant's symbol on his chest is printed he took off his upper uniform and showed his perfect figure to the others, Erina had to swallow hard while the other girls around shrieked at the rock hard figure of Soma, putting his shirt on, Erina pulled it lower showing her claim to the First seat, Alice lost it and laughed at her cousin.

Soma kissed her cheek and asked for a good luck, "You don't need it, but…" and she complied giving him a peck on the lips making him grin from ear to ear.

Soma put on his new black waist apron it was lower than the other white, the other started cooking while he thought of a good food he can make and impress his queen, while thinking looking at some ingredients suddenly his phone rings and he picked it up and placed it on speaker while he cook, pulling out an egg remembering their meeting together he smiled.

" _Cuz… I'm home and I'm alone… remember I can't fend myself in the kitchen_?"

"Right I forgot you can't cook…" Soma chuckled.

" _Well, I can decently pour water on a glass and the kitchen doesn't explode_ " told his cousin while Hisako lost it and Erina wanted to laugh at the conversation.

"Just please, don't touch any spatula or any kitchen things or else the world would explode" Some jest.

" _I'm avoiding that too… listen… I'm hungry and I don't want take out, what can I do?_ " he asked.

"Go grab a bread and the peanut butter inside the fridge, I placed it on the bottom corner, go get a spoon and scoop as many as you like, just avoid any utensils understood?"

"Cool!" and with that the call ended, Erina looked at Soma in disbelief.

"He can't make a sandwich?" she pointed.

And he shook his head, "Poor guy has a curse or some sort, tough he makes badass explosives in the military for some reason" he told.

"Great way to put his explosive talents" Hisako made a pun out of it.

Soma was first to be done, they called Alice, Hisako and Megumi to be their judge, they excluded Erina since she's the girlfriend.

However he made each of them some of his dish, it was the new version of his entrance exam dish, and it reminded him about his love for Erina.

Having to have a separate bowl for her, a bigger one, he scooped from his spoon and blew on it smiling at her, he then fed her with it, she obliged opening her mouth and ate the dish. After one bite she felt tingles around her body and it was like Soma is stripping her and kissing her neck, his lips venturing everywhere in her body, after the first bite she pouted.

"It was okay…" she told and looked away, she was still in denial.

"Well, I got forever to make you say it's delicious so I'll take my time" and he gave her a peck again.

"Stop giving us diabetes!" teased by Hisako and giggled.

Soma continued to feed her, though the winner of the challenge is clearly Soma, after he got three votes.

* * *

Later after Soma got some rest, he went to meet Erina in her mansion, she wondered who was it calling her by the window and throwing pebbles at it, looking down, she found Soma, in his usual black pants and shirt, but this time he's wearing a black full collar biker jacket, he gave her a smile and showed her the flowers he got, the motor bike she saw every day at his dorm is actually his as it is parked behind him.

"You know, we're official and you can just knock in my front door you know" she pouted.

"This is more romantic, like the mangas you read!" he teased.

"Stop it and come in" she pointed and he did.

Upon opening the front door, the maids blushed after seeing Soma attack her with a kiss, "I missed you" he told and kissed her knuckles after.

She pulled him to her room and he made himself comfortable on the floor, "Why are you there?" she asked.

"Well, you did not tell me to take my seat anywhere here so I'd respect that" he told.

"Silly, come here" she said and both started kissing again.

"You know, my dad said my cooking improved" he smiled, "It's because of you" she looked at him in wonder.

"Me? How?"

"The advice my old man gave before we parted ways and I started to enroll here, is that my food would taste perfect if I found the right woman who I will cook for forever" he told kissing her palms, she blushed and hugged him.

Soma is in bliss as the lady he likes and loves returns his feelings, but her denial in his food will still remain, " _Well, there is forever_ " he thought.

~END~


End file.
